Blood Brothers
by SierraEchoZulu
Summary: After Makarov kills Soap, Yuri recounts his past assosciations with Makarov. Based on the MW3 mission of the same name.


_Prague, Czech Republic - 2016_

Makarov's voice crackled on the radio. "Yuri, my friend, you should never have come here."

Soap was bewildered. "What the hell's he talkin' about?"

The inside of the church tower suddenly began to beep. Soap already knew what it was.

"It's a bomb! Get out, now!"

Yuri and Soap both scrambled to jump out the window. Yuri jumped first, followed by Soap.

Just as Soap jumped out, the bomb exploded. The blast, combined with the fall, reopened his chest wound.

* * *

><p><em>20 Minutes Later<em>

"Soap trusted you! I thought I could too." Price shouted.

Yuri still lay dazed on the basement floor. And Price was advancing on him, pistol in hand.

"So why, in bloody hell, does Makarov know you?" Price shouted, pointing the M1911 at Yuri.

Yuri sat up.

"I was young and patriotic when I first met Vladimir Makarov."

* * *

><p><em>Chernobyl Nuclear Plant, Pripyat, Ukraine - 1996<em>

"Yuri, wake up. Zakhaev wouldn't want you to miss this. This deal will generate millions for our cause. Money can buy many things. Even power. The road to our future begins here, my friend."

Yuri awoke from his nap. Outside, Zakhaev was arguing with his arms dealer.

"What do you mean, 'It's not enough'? We had a deal!"

Yuri looked around. He could see a hotel off in the distance.

* * *

><p>Captain MacMillan lay in wait, staring through his binoculars. Lieutenant Price lay next to him, taking a nap.<p>

"Leftenant Price, the meeting is underway. Enemy transport sighted entering the target area."

Price awoke upon hearing his name.

"Yes, sir." he said, as he set up his L96 Sniper Rifle.

"Ok... I think I see him. Wait for my mark."

MacMillan made sure he had the target in sight, quickly shifting his eyes between the binoculars and the dossier photo of Zakhaev. "Target acquired. I have a positive I.D. on Imran Zakhaev. Steady...keep an eye on that flag. Watch for any change in wind speed and direction."

"I understand, sir." Price acknowledged. Shortly after, an enemy helicopter, an Mi-8 'Hip' arrived, getting directly in the way of Price's view.

"Ach, where did he come from? Patience laddie... Wait for a clear shot..." MacMillan urged.

"Affirmative."

The helicopter moved away shortly after.

"Captain, ready to fire." Price said.

"Understood. Standby to fire on my mark." MacMillan said.

Price cycled the bolt on his L96.

"Fire. Fire. Fire." MacMillan said.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, a flash, followed by a loud <em>'POP!'<em>

"Sniper!" Yuri shouted. He and Makarov both ducked, just in time to hear another _'POP!'_, followed by one of the windows breaking.

Makarov looked around to see who, if anyone, was hit.

Zakhaev was. His left arm was gone.

"Zakhaev! Get in!"

Zakhaev wasted no time. He stumbled to the car, trying to balance himself with his remaining arm.

"Alexi! Get a helicopter to find the snipers. Don't let them escape!" Makarov shouted into his radio.

Zakhaev strugged to speak. "Vladimir, just get me out of here."

"Yes, Zakhaev." Makarov immediately floored it, hitting a fellow Ultranationalist in the process.

"Makarov. Yuri. We'll need a diversion." Zakhaev stopped to cough. "Some other force to draw the attention of the West."

"Yes, my leader. Yuri and I will find someone."

* * *

><p>"Zakhaev never forgot what we did for him that day. Our reward was power. But power corrupts." Yuri said.<p>

"Go on." Price said, still holding Yuri at gunpoint.

* * *

><p><em>Al-Asad's Safehouse, Middle East - 2011<em>

"Today, Yuri, we will show the world our true strength. It may give you some as well."

Yuri and Makarov trudged up the steps to the roof of Al-Asad's bunker. Al-Asad had already beeen evacuated by Ultranationalists forces to a safehose in Azerbaijan. Meanwhile, the USMC had reached the capital.

Makarov's phone rang.

"Is everything ready?"

"Okay. Do it." Makarov turns to Yuri. "Today, thousands of souls will be extinguished. All by the push of a button."

Suddenly, a bright light lit the sky, followed by a deafening 'BOOM!'

Makarov's men had detonated the nuclear device in Al-Asad's palace.

"Yuri." Makarov began. "Understand. This- is only the beginning."

* * *

><p>"This wasn't war." Yuri said.<p>

"This was madness."

* * *

><p><em>Zakhaev International Airport, Moscow, Russia - 2016<em>

"Yuri. I know what you told them. I know what you have done."

Yuri tried to get away, but Lev and Kiril were holding him in place.

Makarov, flanked by Viktor and Borodin, walked out from the shadows.

"Yuri, Yuri. My friend. My ally. My betrayer. What happens today, will change the world forever."

Makarov pulled out his M9.

"Nothing can stop this."

Makarov walked right up to Yuri and pressed the handgun against his abdomen.

"Not even you."

Makarov fired. Lev and Kiril dropped Yuri and joined the other three in the elevator. They left Yuri to die.

Yuri struggled. He finally got up right after the elevator door closed. Yuri stumbled towards the other elevator. Once he was in, he heard Makarov in his earpiece.

"Remember. No Russian." said Makarov.

As Yuri's elevator came to the top floor, he was shocked to see what Makarov had done. At least 50 civilians had been killed in the initial firing. And there were hundreds more in the airport. Yuri had to stop this. And fast.

He fell again. Luckily, he was right next to a dead security guard. He felt the officer's body until he found his weapon- an MP443 'Rook', still loaded. Yuri struggled to get up. When he finally did, he found it hard to walk through the sea of bodies that littered the floor.

Yuri finally found himself at the security. He saw one of Makarov's men, most likely Borodin. He raised the gun and fired twice.

He missed. Somehow, Borodin didn't notice. However, Borodin began to walk up the broken escalators. Yuri gave pursuit.

However, Yuri's strength was nearly depleted. He made it about 10 feet from the metal detector before he finally collapsed on the ground and passed out.

* * *

><p>"I was a soldier of Russia, not a taker of innocent lives. But in Makarov's eyes, this marked me as the enemy."<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later, a medic found Yuri.<p>

"We have a live one here! Get him an oxygen mask!" the medic shouted. Another medic ran up with an oxygen mask and leaned over to put it on Yuri's head.

* * *

><p>Price helped Yuri up. "Okay, Yuri. You've bought yourself some time."<p>

Price grabbed Yuri and aimed the M1911 at his head.

"For now."


End file.
